


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aldkakdj, Angst, M/M, that's the only real tag youre gonna get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch/pseuds/Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch
Summary: Louie is in denial about his feelings towards Boyd. He starts to push Boyd away, making Boyd hang out with his other brother, Huey.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Louie Duck/Boyd Drake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a oneshot like my last fic. So expect to see more chapters uwu

Louie nervously glanced over at Boyd for the millionth time. He found himself being sweaty around Boyd, but he didn't know why. 

'Why is it always when I'm around him?' He constantly asked himself. 

"Um, Louie? Are you alright?" Boyd worriedly asked. "You're sweating a lot.."

Louie nervously chuckled, trying his best to play it cool, "oh, uh, yeah I'm okay! It's just a bit hot in here." He pulled at his hood self-consciously.

"Oh, sorry, I can turn on the air conditioner, if you want," Boyd suggested.

Louie, realizing that it actually was pretty hot in there, simply nodded. As Boyd got up and went to turn on the air conditioner, Louie contemplated his feelings.

"I can't actually feel this way towards him.. can I..? I mean, he's a robot, but then again my mom's dating an alien.... But what if he doesn't even feel the same way? What if my feelings weird him out and he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if-?" Boyd placed a hand on Louie's shoulder. Louie turned to look at him, clearly seeing the worry on Boyd's face. He then realized that he'd been hyperventilating.

"L-louie...? A-are you okay...?" Boyd stuttered, not sure how to handle the situation. Louie took Boyd's hand off of his shoulder and looked away from him. "Yeah, I'm just fine.."

Boyd isn't an idiot. "Louie, please, tell me what's wrong. I just want to help." 

Louie didn't respond. He simply kept staring at the wall, not wanting to look at Boyd. Not wanting to see how much his problems hurt the other. 

Boyd reached his hand out, but quickly drew it back. He thought for a moment. Then reached towards Louie again, this time hugging him.

Louie stiffened at the sudden contact. He desperately wanted to hug Boyd back, but he convinced himself not to get attached to him. He pushed Boyd away. "I'm fine, Boyd. Stop worrying." 

Boyd almost wanted to take that as an answer, but he knew there was something bothering Louie. "Louie, I know you're lying. PLEASE, just tell me the truth." His voice had a desperate tone. It almost made it sound like he was going to cry.

"Ugh, I told you, I'm FINE, stop worrying already." Louie insisted, sounding as angry as Boyd had ever heard him. The tone took Boyd by surprise. He stepped back from Louie, wanting to give him space. He let out a sad chuckle and forced a smile, "oh, um, o-okay. I-i'm sorry... I didn't mean to.... make you mad.."

They sat in silence, both looking away from each other, not sparing a single glance towards the other. Louie quickly grew irritated of the silence. He sighed, catching Boyd's attention, and stood up. 

"I'm leaving. I'll.. see you later." He announced, still refusing to look at Boyd. "Oh, uh, yeah. B-bye.." He waved his hand as Louie left the room. The door closed and Boyd was left alone. All he could do was stare at the door. 

"Does.. he hate me...?" He questioned aloud. The way Louie sounded hurt Boyd. In ways he didn't know were possible. He held onto his chest, where his heart would be, and repeated the events that took place over and over again in his head.

"Has he always hated me...?"

Louie laid on his bed, staring at the bottom of Dewey's bed. He sighed, not wanting to think of how he acted towards Boyd. 

"So, how did things go with Boyd?" Dewey asked with a wide smile as he entered the room.

Louie groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "Not great..." He murmured. Dewey's smile slowly faded. He sat next to Louie. "Why's that?"

Louie knew if he didn't tell him, Dewey would be bothering him all day about it. "I pushed him away. I should've just told him how I feel. He probably hates me now..."

"Well, I'm sure he doesn't. Boyd is a pretty understanding guy. Either way, he seems to forget miniscule things like that anyway. I'm sure you didn't hurt him or anything." Dewey reassured him.

"But you weren't there, Dewey. He looked broken. He looked like he'd given up on everything. I hurt him. And I hate myself for that." Louie could feel something in his throat, and his vision started to grow blurry. He swallowed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Well, we'll deal with it when the time comes. For now we should get some rest. It's getting pretty late." He hopped off the bed and climbed onto his. Louie readjusted his position and brought the blanket up to his chin. 

"Night, Louie!"

"Night, Dewey.."

*Riiiiiiiing*!

The bell rung and kids started exiting their classrooms. Louie begrudgingly made his way to the hallway. The next thing he knew, he heard Boyd talking to... Huey? 

"So, later today at 4?" Boyd asked.

"Yep, if that's a convenient time for you," Huey responded.

Boyd simply nodded at the other, reassuring him. Huey smiled and the two made their way to their next class. Which also happened to be Louie's next class. 

'You should just skip class,' he told himself. Not even attempting to convince himself otherwise, Louie started walking to an exit.

Boyd looked around the classroom. There was someone missing. He tapped Huey's shoulder. "Um, Huey, where's Louie? As lazy as he is, I don't think he'd skip class." He whispered to the other boy. Huey looked around the room for himself, not even noticing that his brother wasn't present. He turned back to Boyd and shrugged, "maybe he's feeling more lazy than usual..?" Huey guessed.

Boyd looked away from Huey and instead at the window. Wondering where his friend had gone and why he had left in the first place.

'Does he really hate me so much he'd give up his education to avoid me?'

Boyd shook his head and turned back to the front of the class. He listened to everything the teacher had to say and blocked everything else out. Not even allowing himself to think. All he did was write.

Louie sat down on a bench. He knew he couldn't go back home now. Della, Donald and Scrooge would all question him on why he was back home from school early. He desperately didn't want to deal with that, so instead he settled on staying in a nearby park until school was done. He pulled out his phone and started playing some game. Louie found the game boring rather quickly. He tried another game but found that that one also wasn't very entertaining. He couldn't pinpoint why, however. Was it because of his mood? Was it because he couldn't sleep at all last night?

He didn't know. Instead of wasting his time thinking about it further, he decided to walk around the city. That would get all this off his mind. Well, that's what he thought, anyways. Everything and everyone seemed to be in some lovey-dovey mood. Everywhere he looked there were people holding hands, talking and laughing. It all reminded Louie of him and how he'd never be with him.

Louie pulled out his phone and saw that it was well over the time school was done. He quickly made his way back home, not wanting to spend a moment longer than he had to there. Once he reached the mansion he entered and once again heard Boyd. He sighed and decided not to confront him. 

"I think he might actually, genuinely hate me." Boyd sobbed. Huey placed a hand on Boyd's shoulder. "Well, even if he does hate you. I'm still here for you, Boyd," Huey reassured him. Boyd looked at him with sad eyes but quickly gave him a smile. "Thanks, Huey." Boyd hugged Huey and Huey hugged him back.

Louie covered his mouth, muting the whimper that threatened to be let out. He ran to his room and locked the door. His back was pushed up against the door. His chest burned, his vision grew blurry and he felt tears running down his cheeks. He buried his face into his palms and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Akdjskfj, this chapter is pretty short, I'll make sure to make the next one longer ówò;;


End file.
